


Card XXI: The World

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World: perfection, full result, reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XXI: The World

Card XXI: The World

_Perfection, full result, reward_

 

 

 I am the whole.

A perfect circle,

            Even square,

            Equilateral triangle,

            Regular polygon.

I am the Right Answer.

The solution that fits like a glove.

 

I am the whole.

I encompass and engulf.

I am the ultimate,

The place to dream towards,

            But never reach.

 

It is surprisingly lonely. 


End file.
